


The Boy Next Door

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Secret Children, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: While high you get pregnant thanks to a one night stand with the boy who grew up next door to you.  10 years later he’s a famous actor and he finds out.





	1. The Boy Next Door

The way the drugs course through your system makes your pulse race and your mind fuzzy at the edges.  Everything feels so good and looks so good.  You just want to touch everything.  You look around the room.  The lights dance on the walls drawing your attention.  You feel a little like you’re in a dream.

You see Chris walk into the room.  God, you’ve known that boy for so long now.  You basically grew up together.  He lived next door to you and you were in the same class as his sister, Shanna.  You’d always gotten on well.  He was really sweet.  But he also saw you as a kid.  So there was never a thing between you.

You’d been excited when he started showing up in movies.  It was cool having bragging rights for knowing someone who was in the movies.  Then this year he was in a whole load of things.  Including that Fantastic Four movie.  Everyone was talking about it, even though it kinda sucked.  Everyone was just really proud of his success.

You had heard other things too.  That he was fucking his way through everyone in Hollywood.   That he was on all the drugs.  You hadn’t really believed anyone.  You knew Chris.  He was a weird drama geek, not some kind of douche Hollywood player.

Only now you’re not so sure.  He’s definitely high.  Well fuck, so are you.  He’s wearing a red tracksuit and a baseball cap on backwards with a chain around his neck.  If that wasn’t enough to make yourself doubt everything you thought you knew about him, he’s surrounded by equally douchey looking guys and has about three women hanging off him.

He does look fucking hot though.  Whatever he’s doing is fucking working because he fills out that tracksuit in a way that no man should be legally allowed.  You really, really just want to go and touch him.  To rub your face on his pecs.

You get up off the couch from within the pile of people who are all just snuggled together and watching the lights and you approach him.  The music has a deep bass that travels up your spine and you can’t help but move with it.  You weave through Chris’ friends and smile up at him.  “Hey, Chris.”  You almost sing the greeting.

“Oh hey!”  He says warmly, pulling you against him into a tight hug.  He rubs his cheek against yours.  He has a bit of a stupid beard going on.  But fuck it feels good against your skin.  You reach your hand up and run your fingers through it.   He almost purrs when you do.  A deep grumble forms in the back of his throat.  “I haven’t seen you in ages.  How have you been?”

He asks all this against your ear and he doesn’t pull away when he’s finished talking.  He keeps rubbing his face on you and his hands start sliding over your back.  You hum and close your eyes.  When did he get such great hands?   And how does he smell so good?

“I’ve been good.  College.  Work.  Normal stuff.  Not like you.”  You answer, pushing your body up close to his.  He feels so hot and you can’t stop touching his face.

He laughs.  “No, I haven’t been doing normal stuff.”

He’s suddenly kissing you.  Not that you care.  His lips are soft and he knows exactly what he’s doing.  He pulls back from you, his teeth pulling on your bottom lip.  “Fuck, that felt good.”

Your eyes feel heavy and you nod.  “You’re good at it.”  You agree.

He kisses you again.  This time his hands slide to your ass and he caresses it as his tongue pushes into your mouth.  He’s been chewing gum.  You can taste the spearmint.  There’s also a very faint cigarette flavor under that.  You moan and move in closer to him.  Pushing a leg between his.  His hands slip under your skirt and tease at the elastic of your panties.  You have this far of distant feeling like that should bother you.  It doesn’t bother you though.  His hands feel good and you could care less if everyone in this room can see your ass.

This time the kiss lasts so long.  The lack of oxygen begins to add to the high you’re already experiencing.  When he finally breaks it you feel light headed and your lips feel scratchy and slightly numb.

“We should fuck, don’t you think?”  Chris says looking down at you.  His eyes are so pretty.  His pupils are dilated and they look so dark when you know they’re normally a lovely blue. But even still they seem soft and the lashes are so long.  You reach up and run your finger over them.

You nod and swallow.  Your mouth feels dry and you can’t tell if that’s because of the drugs or because of what he just suggested.  

“Where?”  He asks.

You pull him upstairs and into the guest room.  It’s your friend’s house.  You doubt in everyone’s current state they’ll care at all.

Chris is on you as soon as you close the door, kissing and pawing at you.  You remove each other’s clothes.  It is not coordinated or sexy.  You both keep stumbling and knocking into each other.  Finally, you fall to the bed completely naked except for your socks.

Chris’ dick is even nicer than you thought.  You feel the urge to have it in your mouth so you push him onto his back and lap up the length of his already hard cock.  Tracing your tongue over the veins and ridges.  He moans and fists his hands in your hair and you take him into your mouth sucking on the head.

“Oh fuck.”  He gasps.  “Oh shit, that feels good.”

You take him deep in the back of your throat and hollow your cheeks.  He leaks precome and you hum.  Something about the drugs, or maybe it’s just him, but he tastes so good and you love the way his shaft feels against your tongue.

“Should this be weird?  It doesn’t feel weird, but I feel like it should, ya know?”  He murmurs.  You look up at him.  He has his eyes fixed on you, watching as you bob up and down on his cock.

You laugh a little and continue to suck. It doesn’t feel weird to you, but then you were always the little kid next door for him.  I guess flicking that switch in your brain must be a little strange.

He starts to pant.  You gaze up at him.  The way his abs keep contracting and releasing and the guttural groaning he makes is pornographic.

“Of fuck.”  He groans.  “Stop.  Please, I wanna fuck you.  I bet it feels really good to be inside your pussy.”

You release his cock and crawl up to him.  Sliding your body against his.  “You sound like a bad porn movie.”  You purr.

“I better fix that.”  He growls and rolls you both over.  “We’ll make it a good porn movie.”

You both start giggling and he brings his lips to yours.  Your pulse races and your heart feels like it’s trying to escape from your chest.  His fingers go to your pussy, finding it soaked.  Ready for him.   He pulls his hand away and puts his fingers in his mouth.  “Fuck.”  He groans.  He looks down at your pussy and licks his lips.

His fingers return and he pushes two inside of you curling them and drawing out your fluids by stroking them along your internal walls.  You groan and push against his hand, whimpering as he removes his fingers and puts them in his mouth again, sucking them clean while humming to himself.

He does nothing for a moment.  He just stays.  Propped over you.  Eyes closed.  Sucking on his fingers.

“Chris?”  You say, waking him out of his reverie.

“Sorry.”  He says, shaking himself.

He lines his cock against your entrance and pushes in.  You moan, as he gradually fills you. He starts kissing you, slowly and deeply, his hips slowly rolling against you.  His cock slides in and out of your cunt creating a pleasant friction.

He pulls back a little and looks down at you, continuing to move.  “You feel that?  How connected we are?  Feels right.”  He murmurs.  His voice sounding gravelly, like he’s just been pulled out of sleep.  “This is what it should be like.”

You do feel connected to him.  To everything.  Like the world is one big organism and you and Chris are the nucleus.  Chris moves to his knees and in one fluid motion pulls you into his lap.  His cock remaining buried in you.

He starts kissing you again, but his mouth doesn’t remain on yours.  It roams.  Kissing dark marks on your throat.  Sucking at your breasts.  You wrap your legs around his back and lean back, letting him hold you in place as he thrusts up into you.

“Oh fuck, Chris.  You feel so good.”  You moan, your fingers going to your clit.  Chris drags his teeth over your nipples.  Your core clenches and you come.  Not hard.  Just a wave of pleasure washing through you.  You cunt pulses around Chris’ cock and he empties inside of you with a deep low moan.

You both stay like that for a while.  Just wrapped around each other, your head resting on his.

Eventually, you slide off his lap and in some unspoken understanding, you both start getting dressed.  He turns to you before you both leave the room.  “You got someone to be with when you come down?”  He asks.

You nod.  “Yeah, Beth.  Do you know her?”

Chris nods and kisses you softly.  “Good.  This was good.  It was really nice seeing you.”

* * *

“Mom, get up!”  Owen runs into the room and jumps on your bed.  You wake startled.   Looking up at your now, not so little boy.  He’s nine years old and thankfully takes after you.  No one has worked it out so far.  Had he looked like his dad, well, that could lead to awkward questions.   You could see him in there though.  The shape of his nose.  His long lashes.

Your high had lasted a week in the end.  You had a whole week of feeling loving and invulnerable and just pleased with life and the choices you were making.  Then you had the crash and it had been a doozy.  You had cried for a full day.  Beth had actually slept in your bed that night because she was worried you’d hurt yourself. After that, you never took drugs again.  The high was nice, but it wasn’t worth that kind of crash.

The next day as you started to level out, you’d realized.  You’d slept with Chris and not used protection at all.  By the time you’d had that particular epiphany, it was too late.  You were pregnant.  Pregnant to the kid who lived next door who was completely absorbed into the Hollywood life.  You were sure he wouldn’t give a shit about you, this baby or what you wanted.

So you told no one.  You had your baby alone.  You stayed in Boston for a year after he was born, avoiding anywhere that Chris might go.  Then you moved to New York with Owen and started a new life.

It was hard.  Being a single mother in a strange city was hard.  You did it though.  You had struggled but found a job that you loved that allowed for you to take time off for your son when you needed it.  He grew and started school.  You went home to Boston when you knew Chris was in LA.  People asked you who Owen’s father was, but no one guessed.  All in all you were pretty proud of yourself.

“Grandma took me to the park and now she says you’ve slept in enough.”  He says, shaking you a little.  You look over at the clock.  It’s 10.30.  You smile.  It had been a long time since you slept in this long.

“Okay.”  You say climbing out of bed and giving your son a hug.  “Thanks for letting me sleep in.”

He shrugs.  “Grandma said you gotta get dressed before coming down.  Ethan and that were at the park and they’re here with some guy.”  He shrugs.  “I was talking to him about Minecraft and stuff and he said he wanted to see it and to see you, so Grandma invited him back.”

You assume it must be Carly’s husband, who you don’t know well at all.  Why he’d want to see you, you have no idea, but he was here now.  “Okay.  I’ll be down in a bit.  Thanks, bud.”

You shower quickly, before pulling on some yoga pants and tying your hair up in a sloppy bun.  You jog downstairs and burst into the living room.  “Alright!  I’m up.”  You announce loudly to the room.  Your mom is sitting at the table doing craft with a little girl and boy you recognize as Stella and Miles.  There’s a man on the couch with Owen sitting beside him on one side and another boy, Ethan on the other.  They’re playing Minecraft on the PlayStation and Owen is obviously exasperated.

Everyone turns to look at you and your heart stops.

“Hey, honey.  You remember Chris from next door?”  Your mother chirps.

Chris smiles at you.  “Hey, it’s been a while?  About ten years right?”  He says glancing at Owen.

“I - I thought you were in Atlanta filming?”  You stutter.  Now your heart is beating too fast.  You can feel it in your ears.

“Nope.  Next week.”  He says, simply.  “Hey, I need a cigarette, you wanna keep me company?”

You nod once and he gets up off the couch.  “Back soon guys.  You keep playing without me.”  He says to the boys on the couch.

You follow him outside.  It feels like there is too much gravity.  That it’s pulling you down into the ground.  Every step you take is a struggle.  You step outside and close the door behind you.  Chris pulls out a packet of cigarettes and taps one out.

“So I was at the park with my niece and nephews.  That’s who those kids are in case you’re wondering.  They aren’t mine.”  He says, lighting the cigarette.

“Yeah, I know.  Carly’s kids. I’ve met them.”  You say.

He takes a draw and lets the smoke out in a sharp breath.  “Right.  Of course, you have.  So I see your mom, and what do you know she’s with this boy.  The boy goes to play with Ethan and I’m thinking who’s kid is this?  I’ve seen your brother around and I was sure he didn’t have any.  Maybe she’s babysitting for someone else though.  So she sits down next to me and I’m like ‘Oh hey, is this your grandson?’ And she told me yes, and that it was your kid.  I was a little shocked.  How could I not know you had a kid?  So I asked who you were married to.  She said no one.  That you got pregnant 10 years ago and refused to say who the father was.”  He takes another drag of the cigarette and looks you in the eye.  “So this is the point where I’m trying to stay calm.  Because just because we had sex 10 years ago one time, and I know we did not use protection, that doesn’t mean anything.  Maybe you did that a lot back then.  I mean it didn’t take a lot to talk you into it.”

“Hypocrite.”  You snap.

Chris laughs and takes a long draw of his cigarette.  “Hey, no judgment.  Kinda hoping you did sleep with a bunch of people, to be honest.”  He glances back inside at Owen who’s pointing wildly at the screen.  “He’s mine though, isn’t he?”

You look down at your bare feet.  “Yes.”  You say quietly.

He keeps his voice low, but you can tell he’s furious.  “And what?  You were just never going to tell me?  Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

You look up at him.  He’s even better looking than you remembered.  You had intentionally been avoiding all his movies, much to Owen’s annoyance.  He really wants to see the Avengers movies.  He is bigger than he used to be and he has a full beard.  He’s wearing red plaid but looks more lumberjack than hipster.  His eyes are as beautiful as they always were.  Even if they are looking at you with sheer anger.

You swallow hard.  “You’re telling me that guy back then, the guy who was high, and had women hanging off him, that guy wouldn’t have just thrown a wad of money at me and told me to get an abortion?”

He actually looks really hurt.  “Fuck, I know we were never super close, but I thought you would have known me better than that.”

You shake your head.  “Hey, if I didn’t get pregnant to some guy who was completely off his face on drugs and who fucked me and left, I might have thought that too.  But I did.”

He groans and flicks his cigarette out and stubs it out with his foot.   “You were off your face on drugs too if I remember right. You fucked me.  And you left too.  Yet here you are, with a nine-year-old son and all your shit together.  You could have at least given me an option.”

“So what?  What would you have done, Chris?”  You snap, trying very hard to keep your voice low, so it comes out in a hiss.  “Think back to who you were then.  25 years old, just making it big in Hollywood.  You get some girl who lived next door to you when you were kids pregnant, in a drugged up one night stand.  She somehow gets in contact with you.  Get’s your mom to tell you she needs to talk maybe.  She says; ‘Hey dude, you knocked me up.  I’m keeping it.’  What do you do?”

Chris leans up against the railing of the porch and pulls out another cigarette.  He flicks it over his fingers like he’s doing some kind of magic trick with it.  As he does he looks through the window at your son.  His son.

“I would have been shit scared.  I would have assumed you were lying and demanded a DNA test.  When I knew for sure, I would have wanted to be a part of this.”  He growls the last bit and you feel terrified for a moment.  “How dare you take the decision away from me like that?”

You sigh and look in at Owen.  He’s laughing loudly the controller pressed to his forehead.  It had been hard.  Owen had asked who his dad was.  A lot.  You never really knew what to say.  You always just told him that he was a nice man who was not around because he couldn’t be.  He would hate you if you told him you’d been lying this whole time.

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry okay?”  You groan.  “I was alone and scared.  I didn’t want to have him grow up with that lifestyle.  I didn’t want to give you the option to reject him.  That would have been worse.  If I came to you and said, here’s your son and you said, fuck off I want nothing to do with him.”

Chris puts the cigarette behind his ear and approaches you.  He pushes a stray lock of hair from your face and you look up into his eyes.  “You’ve done a really good job.  He’s a really nice kid.  He was so patient with Carly’s kids at the playground even though he obviously thinks he’s too cool for them all.  When I started talking to him he was really polite and excitable.  You’ve done a good job raising him alone.”

“Thank you.”  You say and you feel tears prick your eyes.

“So now what?”  Chris asks.

You take a deep breath in and exhale it slowly.  This is the moment.  This is where all three of your lives could drastically change and the decision you make is going to be whether it’s for the better or worse.

“Do you want me to introduce you?  I mean… as his dad?”  You ask.

Chris takes the cigarette from behind his ear.  He puts it in his mouth.  Stops.  Then puts it back into the pack.  “Yeah.  If that’s okay.  Shit… this day took a turn I wasn’t prepared for.”

You take his hand a squeeze it.  “If you need more time… I can always start preparing him.  I doubt he’s expecting to meet his dad today either.”

Chris looks at you, his eyes soft.  “I think it’s been long enough.”  He links his fingers with yours, and you lead him inside.


	2. The New Parent

You step through the sliding door hand linked with Chris’.  You find yourself squeezing tightly to him.  You’re also acutely aware of the pain in your chest.  Your mom looks up at you both and she tilts her head and her brow furrows.

She’s confused.  Understandably really.   You just went into the backyard with the boy from next door.  A man you haven’t seen in ten years and you’ve walked back in holding hands.

You ignore your mom though.  She can wait.  What can’t wait is the boy sitting on the couch playing Minecraft with one of Chris’ nephews.  The boy whose life is about to change forever.

His name is Owen and he’s your son.  You’d spent the last 10 years lying to everyone.  Your family, him, yourself.  Telling them his father wasn’t interested  That you could do this alone.  Never once admitting to anyone that you got drugged out of your head and fucked your childhood friend Chris with no protection and that you were too scared to tell him in case he didn’t want to be a part of his son’s life.  Only today to have that lie blow up in your face.

“Owen?”  You say, your voice shaking a little.

Owen doesn’t look up at you, he just continues playing.  “Yeah?”

“Bud, I need to talk to you.  Let’s go up to your room.”  You reply.

Owen groans and still doesn’t turn away from the screen.  “Mom,” he whines.  “I’m doing a build battle.”

“Owen, now!”  You snap.  You immediately feel guilty and slump.  He’s not in trouble, you’re just overwound.  Chris puts his hand in the small of your back.  It feels reassuring and you take a deep steadying breath.

“Fine!”  Owen huffs, slamming his PlayStation controller down and getting up.  He stamps his feet upstairs.  You and Chris follow behind him.  Just as you disappear through the door you glance back at your mother.  “We won’t be long, can you watch these guys?”

“Yes, of course.”  She says.  The flustered tone of her voice tells you she’s worked it out.  You set your face and go after Owen.

He’s standing in his room sulking.  His arms folded over his chest and scowling.  “Hey bud, I’m sorry, okay?  This is important.  You wanna sit down?”

He huffs again and flops onto the bed scowling.  You sit beside him and look up at Chris.  He’s standing in the doorway, leaning against it and looking down at the two of you.  You can’t read him at all.  He just looks completely neutral.

“I don’t really know how to say this.”  You sigh, looking at your hands.  “Do you know who this man is?”

“Ethan and that’s uncle,”  Owen says.

“That’s right.  His name is Chris.  We grew up together.  He lived next door.”  You shake your head and look up at Chris hoping for some kind of help.  He just looks back at you impassively.  

“He went off when we were teenagers.  He went to Hollywood.  He’s an actor now.  He plays Captain America.”  You explain.

Owen’s sulky demeanor drops suddenly.  He looks up excitedly.  “Really?”  He says to Chris.  “My mom won’t let me see them, but I watched the Avengers with my friends one time.  Do you think I could watch them with you?  That would be so cool.”

Chris smiles.  “I’d really love that.”  He says.  The way his voice comes out deep, but soft and filled with longing, hurts a little.  Keeping him from Owen was a mistake.  You’d always thought you were doing what was right, but you had been selfish.  You should have given him a choice in this.

You look at Owen who’s smiling up at Chris and buzzing where he sits.  You can imagine that his mind is full of the boasting he’ll do to his friends when he see’s them.  How his mom grew up with Captain America and how he got to meet him and they’d played Minecraft together.

“Owen,”  You whisper.  “Chris is your dad.”

A whole slew of emotions passes over Owen’s face.  Shock.  Excitement.  Anger.  It settles on confusion.  He looks up at Chris with confused and in pain.  “You’re my dad?”

Chris nods and opens his mouth to say something, but Owen interrupts him.  “Why didn’t you want me?”

Your breath hitches and you start crying.  Silent tears running down your face.   Chris rushes over and crouches down in front of Owen.  “Hey, bud.  It wasn’t like that.  I didn’t know.  Your mom and I … we weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend.  We were just friends, but I was in LA and she was here.  She never told me about you.”

Owen looks back at you.  The confusion is gone. Now he’s just angry.  “You said he couldn’t be my dad.  You never even told?”

You shake your head.  “We were both young and stupid.  I - I thought I was doing what was best.”

“You made it so I didn’t have a dad!”  He yells, shoving you.  He gets up and pushes past Chris, running from the room.

You get up to follow but Chris takes your hand.  “Let me.”  He says.  “I’ll explain how I was.  You won’t be the bad guy.”

“I should be the bad guy.”  You sobbed.  “I fucked this all up.  You  both missed out on everything because of me.”

Chris hugs you.  Somehow that makes it worse.  You’re the one that did this and he’s still comforting you for your shitty decision making.  “You fucked up.  You’re still his mom.  I’ll talk to him.”

He get’s up and leaves you sobbing on the bed.

* * *

Chris wanders through the house looking for Owen.  This had been a lot to process to say the least.   He woke up so excited for the day.  He had time off.  He was babysitting his niece and nephews.  He planned to go hang out with some old high school friends tonight.

He did not, at any point expect to find out that he had a son.  All things considering he was holding it together pretty well.  Sure he felt queasy and his pulse was racing, but he hadn’t yelled at anyone.  He hadn’t run.  He could do this.

He went out the back and found Owen sitting at the bottom of the large oak that grew in the corner of the yard.  Its branches hanging into his mom’s yard.  The tree he’d hung a swing on when he was Owen’s age.

He looked at this boy who was silently fuming.  Hurt over all the things he missed out on.  It makes him realize how much he’d missed too.  The late nights where he couldn’t sleep.  His first steps.  His first words.  His first day of school.  You stole that from him.  From both of them.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself.  Going over his meditation techniques to clear his mind.  He can be angry later.  Right now, he needs to be a dad.  His son is upset.  He needs to reassure him.

He sits on the ground beside him.  “Hey.  I know you’re mad.  I’m mad too.  But she did what she thought as best.  She was trying to protect you.”

Owen looks up at Chris.  His eyes shimmering with tears.  “I used to always wonder where my dad was.  People made fun of me for not having one.  Even kids whose parents were divorced knew their dad.  I’d ask because I know babies are made with a man and a woman.  Even when they have two moms or two dads that they need one of each to make them.  But mom would say ‘he’s a good man, but he couldn’t be your dad’.  She lied to me.”   He starts crying and presses his face on his knee.

Chris rubs his back in large slow circles.  He pauses and thinks of what he can say.  He doesn’t know this boy at all.  What he knows about sex, or drugs, or anything really.  He doesn’t know what he can say that can may any of this something he can understand.  “You know how babies are made?”  Chris asks eventually.

Owen shrugs.  “More than most of my friends.  I’ve seen dogs mating and mom says that makes babies and people do that too.  I know it’s called sex.”  Owen whispers the word sex like it’s a dirty word and he’s not supposed to know it.

Chris chuckles.  “Well, the night we made you… your mom and I hadn’t seen each other for a long time.  I wasn’t really the best person.  Not that I was bad.  I just wasn’t in the right place to be a dad.  I was doing lots of stupid things and making lots of bad choices.  Your mom saw who I was then and decided I would be a really bad dad.  She decided no dad is better than a bad dad.  And she’s right.  No dad is better than a bad dad.”

Owen looks back to Chris.  “Would you have been a bad dad?”

Chris sighs and runs his hands through his hair.  “I don’t know.  I don’t think I’d have been as bad as she thought.  She thought I’d tell her I didn’t love you and I didn’t want to know you.  That’s not true at all.  I would have wanted to know you.  I would have loved you.  But I would have been scared.  And I was stupid back then.  I wouldn’t have always made time for you.  I wouldn’t have been around a lot.”  He shrugs.  “I would have tried though.  And I’d like to try now.  Can I be your dad, Owen?”

Owen shrugs.  “I don’t even know you.  I want to have a dad.  But you’re just some guy.”

Chris feels like his heart just got ripped out.  He takes a deep breath.  “I know.  I don’t want to be some guy to you though.  I’m a part of you.”

There’s a long pause as Owen thinks.  Chris stays quiet just waiting.   Letting him come to it when he’s ready.  “What would I call you?”

“You can call me whatever you’re comfortable with.  Chris is fine if that’s what you want.  I don’t mind if you call me dad if you want to do that.  That’s your choice.”  Chris says.

“But I live in New York and you live in LA,”  Owen says after another pause.

Chris smiles sadly.  “I know.  It won’t be the same as having a dad who’s always around.  Maybe one day your mom will meet someone and they’ll get married and that guy will be more of your dad than I can ever really manage…”  Saying that hurts.  An actual physical pain in his chest.  He takes a deep breath and carries on.  “We can have something though.  I can come see you in New York.  You can come and stay with me in LA.  I do live here for a lot of the year.  Boston isn’t too far from New York.  You can come see me on set when I make the Avengers if you want to.  We can email each other and I can call you.  It won’t be the same as most of your friends.  Even if I lived next door it wouldn’t be because your friends all grew up with their dads and you didn’t get that.  But we can have something.  I can be there for you.”

Owen began crying again and threw his arms around Chris, sobbing against his chest.  Chris hesitated at first.  Not sure what to do but instinct kicked in and he engulfed the boy in his arms, holding him tightly against him.  “We’ll work it out okay, buddy?   I promise.  Don’t be too mad at your mom.  She loves you and she was just trying to protect you.”

* * *

There had been a little more talk but Chris had to take Ethan, Miles, and Stella home.  While he was gone you got two lectures.  One from Owen about how angry he is with you for keeping secrets.  One from your mother about how disappointed she was that you were keeping secrets.  By the time Chris returns that night you feel like the biggest failure ever.

“I wasn’t expecting you back tonight.”  You say when you answer the door.

He stands hands in his pockets and shrugs.  “I’ve gotta go to Atlanta in a week.  I need to make the best of the time don’t you think?”

You look down at your feet, the guilt just weighing down on you.  “I’m so sorry, Chris.”

“I know.  We don’t have time for that anymore though do we.  We have to fix this and the only way we can do that is together.  Do you think I could take him out?  Get some pizza?”  He asks.

You look up at him.  He seems so weighed down.  Like the whole world is resting on his shoulders.  You reach for him and rub his arm.  “Of course.”

He looks from your hand back to you.  “When I get back we should talk about what we’re gonna do.  You can’t keep him from me anymore.”

You feel another tear escape and he wipes it away with his thumb.  “Okay.”  You say.  “Whatever you want.”

He nods and moves past you collecting Owen and when they leave, you flop down on the couch and start making a list of all the ways you fucked up and exactly how you can try and put this right.


	3. The Dad

“I’m only here this week, and I know your mom is going to want to spend time with him, but I want to spend as much as I can, getting to know him okay?  You owe me that much at least.”

Chris had gotten back from taking Owen out for pizza and video games.  They’d come home late and even though Owen was already reading things like Harry Potter and the Hunger Games, Chris read him off to sleep.  He even sang a song.  You’d gone upstairs just to check everything was okay and your heart skipped a beat.  Chris sat on a seat by Owen’s bed singing both parts of ‘A Whole New World’ as Owen lay curled up, eyes closed drifting off to sleep.  Chris was a dad down to his core and you had hidden his only child from him. What exactly did that make you?

Now that Owen was is in bed, Chris turned his attention to you.

“Chris, I want to make this right.  You can spend as much time with him as you want.  I just - I’m not sure…”  You trail off not sure how to tell him that you don’t really know him very well and you’re not sure if you can trust him to be alone with your son yet.  Even tonight letting Chris take him out alone had caused you nothing but anxiety.  He could have taken him anywhere.  Even though you’d grown up with him, you didn’t know him anymore.

“If you give me a single fuckin’ excuse why I can’t see my son…”  Chris seethes.  “I am really, really trying to keep myself together today and I think I’ve done really well all things considering.  But so help me…”  The bottled down fury drips from his words.  It might have helped your case against him being alone with Owen, except you know where he’s coming from.  If you were in his shoes you would have lost it a long time ago.

You put your hand on his.  “Chris.”  You say, quietly.  “You’re right.  I had my reasons, but I was wrong.  There is no way I can make up for what I’ve done.  I want you to spend as much time as you can with him.  I just… I don’t know you.”

Chris balls his hands into fists.  “What are you trying to say?”  He hisses.

You take a deep breath to steel yourself.  “I’m trying to say I haven’t dated anyone in ten years because I have trouble trusting strangers with my son.  And it makes me anxious him being alone with someone I barely know.”

Chris opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again, his jaw set.  You watch him clench and release his fists.  When he finally speaks he sounds quiet and defensive.  “You do know me.”

“I haven’t seen you for 10 years and when I last did you were high.”  You counter.

“I’m his dad.”  He whispers.

“And no father has ever hurt their child?  Please try and see this from my point of view.  Or look at it from the point of view of his dad.  Do you want me to just let him spend time alone with strange men?”  You implore.  “I’m not saying I’ll never not trust you.  I just… I need time to feel like he’s safe to spend that time with you alone.”

There is silence for the longest time.  Chris just sits beside you, fists clenched looking at the ground.  Gradually he relaxes his hands and he looks up at you.  “I get it.  It doesn’t have to be alone to begin with.  You can be there, or… or I can get my Ma to chaperone if you’re not available.  Would that be okay?  Do you trust my mom?”

You nod and take his hand in yours.  “Thank you for being so understanding.  I know this must be hard for you.  Honestly, you’re taking it better than my mom did.”

Chris lets out the start of a laugh and quickly stifles it.  He runs both his hands through his hair.  “I just - I can’t believe this is happening.  I don’t even know how am I supposed to feel here.  Should I be excited?  Scared?  Angry?  It’s like emotional overload.”

You turn to him and run your hands up his arms.  He leans into you and you wrap your arms around him.  I rake your fingers through his hair and he buries his face in your neck for a minute.  “I don’t know what I expected either.  If anything I thought you’d just tell me that it had nothing to do with you.”

Chris pulls back and looks at you.  “He’s my son.”

You smile at him.  “I know.”

* * *

The week he has in Boston goes way better than you had expected it in the end.  He and Owen really just click.  You start by spending time with both of them.  Chris really takes to it naturally.  Within a couple of days, while Owen isn’t calling him dad yet, they are acting like they’ve known each other forever.  They talk easily and in an uncomplicated way.  Chris listens to Owen like everything he has to say is the most important new piece of information he’s ever heard.  It didn’t feel like Chris was faking it either.  You could just tell this was how Chris was with kids.

You started going over how things might have been different if you had just told him.  How he would definitely have been angry and confused, to begin with.  How scared that would have made you.   Maybe though, maybe it would have been okay in the end.  He’s a natural at this.  Maybe instead of New York, you could have moved to LA.  Maybe he could have taken him overnight or on weekends to give you a break so you could have actually had some time to yourself.  How Owen would have had someone else he knew was always going to be there for him.  How excited Chris would have been when Owen had started saying ‘dada’.

By mid-week, you agree to let Owen sleep at Chris’ place.  He assures you that his mom will be there.  You’re already feeling comfortable with them together though.  His nephews and nieces adore him.  He has Dodger who just loves him to pieces.  You couldn’t imagine him hurting anyone.  The fact he reassures you like that makes it all the better.

Oh boy, was Lisa mad at you though.  She had known Owen since he was born.  You had lied directly to her face and told her you didn’t know who his dad was.  You couldn’t help but feel that while you were sure she’d be an amazing grandmother to Owen, she was never going to like or trust you again.

On his last day in Boston Chris takes you and Owen to the Aquarium.  It feels so nice and so normal.  Owen is excited to be out.  You’re with his dad.  You’d never gone out with his dad before.  You’d never taken Owen out with another adult male beside your brother or your own dad.

You stroll along next to Chris.  Neither of you touching, but also not feeling awkward about it.  Owen getting excited by seahorses and sharks and the kinds of fish that were in Finding Nemo.  Chris joining in with his enthusiasm.

“We need to work out to do from here,”  Chris says, as you wander along.  “You live in New York.  I live in LA.  I’ve got to be in Atlanta for four months this year.  Not to mention the location stuff.  We need to figure that out.”

You go to answer but Owen excitedly calls you both over to look at a stingray in the touch pool.  You each take a turn touching it and then stand back and let Owen talk to the woman supervising as he touches starfish and anemones.

“Yeah, of course.”  You agree.

“I don’t want to have to go through court stuff for custody,”  Chris says, firmly.

You turn to face him, looking up into his eyes.  “I’m not against you, Chris.  I know you don’t trust me.  But I promise I want to give you guys what I can.”

“I thought to begin with we’d take it slow.  I’d like to be able to call and skype with him as much as I can.  I know he’d probably get bored every day, but I’ll do it every day until he get’s over it.”  Chris says.

“That’s easy. I’m fine with that.”  You agree.

“I thought to begin with maybe he could come visit on weekends.  Not every weekend.  But maybe two a month.”  Chris says, he runs his hands through his hair.  “It’ll be tough on set.  I work all over the place and we don’t necessarily get weekends or even nights off.  So I dunno what you do, but I’d be okay if you came along.  Then he’d have you if I couldn’t be there all the time.  But if not, I could ask my Ma to come down too.  Or I could hire someone.”

You nod.  “I have a regular nine to five job.  I can come.  If you’d rather it be your mom though.”

Chris shakes his head.  “You to begin with.  I know it might be a little uncomfortable with us, but it’ll be weird for him.  If you’re there…”

You reach over and take his hand giving it a squeeze.  “You’re a good man, Chris Evans.  I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

Chris blushes.  “When the school holidays start…”

You’re interrupted again by Owen wanting to move on.  “Why don’t we sit down tonight and talk all this through.  You can have dinner with us.”

Chris turns and smiled at you.  “It’s a date.”

* * *

I took a little while, but you’d worked out a lot of things.  Chris had taken Owen off to bed and read and sung to him.  It was such a lovely little ritual between the two of them.  At nine years old, Owen was at the point where he usually just liked reading himself until you told him to turn off the light.  To see him have this whole new thing with Chris that he didn’t do with you was really special.

You had talked a long time and it had been decided that while Chris was filming Owen would visit on weekends.  Flying in after school on Friday with you and back to New York on Sunday.  In the school holidays, Chris had asked if he could have him for a week or two.  You had agreed but had said you couldn’t get that much time off, so he’d have to work out a way for someone to watch him if he was filming.

You had also discussed what might happen after Atlanta.  There was talk of you finding work back in Boston as Chris spent as much of his free time as he could there anyway, and the only reason why you’d moved away in the first place was to avoid Chris. You didn’t agree on it, but you’d said you’d consider it.  It would mean changing schools for Owen and that was a lot of changes for one young boy to have to deal with at once.

Chris had also offered to pay child support and even back child support which had made you burst into tears.  He held you and soothed you even though he had no idea why that would set you off like that.   It was just another reminder of how genuinely good he was and how badly you fucked up keeping him out.

He’d asked about Owen’s school.  You told him you sent him to a public charter.  He’d asked if maybe you’d like him to pay for private school.  You said he should talk to Owen.  That it was him that would have to change schools.

So things moved along.  It went from awkwardly feeling your way through this new situation to becoming a well-oiled machine.  You and Chris really worked well together at fixing your mistake.  You fell into an easy friendship.  Sometimes things got tough.  When Chris said he’d wanted him to come down for a weekend and then his filming schedule changed, Owen would get upset which would make both of you get upset at each other.  Generally, though it was okay.  You were both so determined to fix this, you put Owen first above anything.

The sudden addition of a kid into Chris’ life created a stir on set.  Chris’ friends were all eager to meet him and you and grill you about your poor life choices.  He usually stepped in to rescue you when it became too much though, which you were thankful for.

The two weeks he had him was rough.  You sent Owen to summer camp or to visit your mom over summer every year anyway, so it wasn’t the separation that bothered you.  It was the fact it was with Chris.  You scolded yourself constantly but this was the first time Owen had spent any significant time with him alone.  You worried.

In the end, they both had a really good time and the next weekend you spent there dynamics had shifted significantly.  They’d now known each other for three months.

You had arrived in Atlanta and as usual, a car had picked you both up.  When you arrived Chris was waiting for you in his suite.

“What are you guys feeling for dinner?”  He asks after he’d greeted you both with hugs.  “I really don’t want to cook or go out. I had so many stunts to do today, and my trainer made me work out for two hours.”

“Can we get burgers?”  Owen asks.

Chris ruffles his hair and grabs the stack of takeout menus giving them to Owen.  “You know the drill.”  He says before collapsing into the sofa

Owen seems to know exactly which one he wants and pulls it out of the stack.  He circles the thing he wants in pencil and hands the menu to you.  “Did you eat a lot of take-out when you visited last.”  You ask, sitting down beside Chris.

Chris holds his finger to his lips.  “Shh…”

Owen cracks up laughing.  “No.  Hardly any, mom.”

You giggle and start scanning the menu.

“How was space camp this week?”  Chris asks.

“Well, I didn’t cry when mom dropped me off like you did, dad.”  Owen teases.

You and Chris both suddenly snap your attention to each other and then back to Owen.  Owen looks guiltily down at his shoes.  “Should I have not called you that?  I can call you Chris.  Sorry.”

Chris jumps back to his feet and pulls Owen into a tight hug.  “No.  No, no, no.”  He soothes. “Bud, I was just surprised.  But good surprised.  You’ve never called me that before.”  He crouches down and looks Owen in the eye.   “I am your dad and I’d love it if that’s what you called me.”

Owen nods his head.  “Okay.  ‘Cause that’s what I want to call you.”

That night, after Owen is in bed Chris comes and sits down with you offering you a cruiser.  He’d brought them in specifically for you.   He opens his beer and smiles at you.

“You’re dad now.”   You smile.

Chris’ face lights up.   “I know!”  He chirps, his hand going to his heart.  “I had hoped he might one day call me that, but I’d kind of told myself not to get my hopes up.  I didn’t think it would feel that good.  But it felt so good.”

You rub his thigh and smile brightly at him as he talks, but as he does, his enthusiasm brings back your regrets.  By the time he says ‘good’ you burst into tears.

Chris puts his drink down and wraps you in his large arms.  “Hey. Hey, it’s okay.  I’m not planning on taking him from you.”

You shake your head, wiping your tears into his white henley.  “It’s not that.  I’m so sorry.  I’m sorry I kept him from you.”

“Sweetheart, I thought we were past this. We can’t change the past.”  He soothes.  The fact he’s being so nice makes it worse.

“You should have had a chance to be a daddy though.  You should have been a dada.”   You sob.

He tilts your face up to his.  “I know.  It sucks.  It really does.  But we agreed no more beating you up over it.  I’m happy okay.  He called me dad.  This is a good day, not a beat you up day.”

You nod a little pathetically and he wipes the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs as he cradles your jaw in his large hands.  You look up into his soft blue eyes and you see it.  His eyes flick to your lips.  You feel your breath hitch and your eyes flick to his.  Those soft, plump lips. So pink and inviting.  You look back into his eyes and he runs his thumb over your bottom lip.

“Have you really not been with anyone since me?”  Chris asks his voice barely over a whisper.

You shake your head not sure what’s actually happening now.  Not sure if anything should happen now.  It does though.  It feels like time stops.  You feel your heartbeat in your ear and you can’t stop looking at his lips as they come closer and closer.  You feel his breath first.  It’s hot and it tickles your skin.  You close your eyes.


	4. The Mistake

Chris’ lips press against yours.  Gently at first, just testing the waters.  They are so soft and the feather touch he uses makes your skin prickle.  Your hands go up to the back of his head and you tug at his hair.  He moans and deepens the kiss.  You part your lips and right away there is the press of his tongue, hot and wet touching on yours.

It had been so long since you had been with a man, that you completely forget that the last man you were with was this one.  Your body just responds on autopilot.  Craving his touch.

He starts guiding you back on the couch and you spread your legs letting him move between them.  His cock is hard and the press of it through his jeans and your own shorts creates a heat and friction that sent currents of pleasure surging through you.

His hand travels up under your shirt and reason suddenly kicks in.  “Stop.  Stop, Chris.”  You murmur.  Almost unintelligible.

“It’s okay.  I have protection.”  He whispers against your neck.

Your body seems to want to betray you because you tilt your head back giving him more access to you even as your mind screams at you how bad of an idea this is.  “No.  Chris.  It’s not that.  Please stop.”

He sits up and looks at you.  Both confusion and frustration written on his features.  “What’s wrong?”

You sit up, drawing your knees up against your body.  Your panties are soaked through and are making you slightly uncomfortable.  “This is a bad idea.”

“I promise,  We’ll be careful.  I have condoms.”  He says.  “No more siblings for Owen until we want them.”

You flinch.  How long has he been thinking about this that he’s already thinking about you both having more kids?  “Chris… listen to yourself.  You have a son in there who only just called you dad.”

“I know that.  And you’re his mom.  We should be together.  Married.  Living in the same house.  Not just friendly acquaintances that live in different cities.  I was supposed to be married to the person who had my kids.”  He says.  It’s half frustration and half just pleading for you to see it from his point of view.

You sigh.  That heartbroken, feeling of ruining everything that you used to burden suddenly comes back full force.  Not that you would have married him back then either.  It’s just so much worse now.  “Do you really want to add the complication of dating me to the new bonds you’re forming with Owen?  What if we don’t work out?  The custody stuff is hard enough now while we like each other.”

Chris runs his hands down his face.  When he speaks he’s obviously worked up.  “I want to try.  I hate this.  I hate that I barely know him.  I hate I only get to see him every other weekend and there’s always someone supervising us.  I had plans for how I wanted to have kids and this is nothing like them.”

You get to your feet and look at him.  “So is that who I am?  The person who you have to marry or your life plan looks off?”  You’re trying not to shout at him for fear that Owen will wake and hear you fighting.  “Do you even like me like that?”

Chris stands and stares at you.  “I like you… we could… Fuck!”  He almost shouts ‘fuck’.

“Chris.  Keep your voice down.”  You hiss.  “You need to think about him and not your fucking image.  If you actually want this…”  You indicate between the two of you.  “To be something more, we can’t just jump into it because you’re horny or you’re worried about your fucking reputation.”

You storm off to your room.  You think you hear Chris whisper your name but you’re too upset to care.

* * *

The next day things were tense between the two of you.  Owen picks up on it immediately and seems to go into repair things mode.  It makes you feel guilty as hell.

“Dad.  Why don’t we take mom to the zoo?”  He suggests looking from one of you to the other.  “Or… or we could go to the college football hall of fame like you wanted?”

Chris sighs and puts his hand on Owen’s shoulder.  “I was hoping we could do something just you and me today, bud.”

“I know… but…”  He looks at you.

“It’s okay.  You see me all the time.  Go spend time with your dad.”  You say.  “The three of us can have dinner together tonight.”

Owen frowns and looks between you both again.  “Okay.”

Chris ends up taking Owen to the Lego discovery center.  Owen keeps looking back at him as they walk around.  Each time he tries to get Owen engaging in one of the activities Owen barely participates.

They sit down in the cafeteria at lunch and Chris assesses him as he eats his hotdog.  “You don’t have to worry about me and your mom.”

“What’s going on with you guys?”  Owen asks.  “Yesterday you were happy and getting along and today you won’t even look at each other.  Is it because I called you dad?  I can not do that.”

Chris puts his hand on Owen’s shoulder.  “It’s nothing to do with you.  I love you so much, buddy.  That’s never gonna change.  I made a mistake last night.  I really like your mom.  But now she’s upset at me because I’m an idiot.”

“What did you do?”  Owen asks looking up at Chris.

Chris shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.  “It’s kinda not the point.  She was right.  I need to worry about you and me first.  Okay?”

“Please?  What did you do?”  Owen begs.

Chris smiled sadly.  “I kissed her.”

Owen’s face lights up.  “But that’s not bad.  Maybe you can go on a date.  Mom never goes on any dates with anyone.”

Chris shakes his head.  “I’d like to.  But she’s right.  What if we end up breaking up?  You’re the most important thing.  I don’t want to make things harder than they need to be.”

“You’re my dad,”  Owen says simply.  “No matter what happens.”

Chris looks up and smiles at him.  “You’re a smart kid.”

Owen laughs.  “I know.”

* * *

Over the next couple of months, things changed drastically.  Chris wrapped Infinity wars and came back to Boston.  He and Owen started seeing each other a lot more during that time.  He’d come stay with you in New York for weeks at a time.

Chris decided the best course of action is to back off while you both just get used to each other as parents of Owen.  While you deal with the awkwardness of the kiss and your reaction to it.  The news gets out about Chris’ illegitimate son.  The press has a field day.  They start stalking him trying to get photos of the two of them together.  You get it too.  It becomes difficult to even live in your own home because it is not set up to deal with that kind of attention.

It’s decided you will move back to Boston.  The paparazzi aren’t really based there anyway.  Both your families are there.  So you find a job and Chris finds a decent private school in the neighborhood you plan to live.  Slowly you move past the kiss and back into the functional unit you were before.

You do still like him though.  Not just like.  What starts as a crush and a daydream somewhat like Chris’ of the three of you as a family, starts becoming a real love.  You love him.  He is Owen’s dad.  He’s the kids you grew up with.  But he’s more than that.  You click.  He’s Chris.  You just worry that when you rejected him before that you ruined your chance.  You shouldn’t have just rejected him like that.  You should have left an opening.

You planned to move just after Owen’s birthday.   You hold a combined birthday and going away party.  Chris comes along to help out  Mostly because Owen begs him to be there.  He ends up just being mobbed by Owen’s friends.  Not that he seems to care at all.

“I seriously can’t believe you kept having a baby with Captain America secret.”  One of the other parents said eyeing Chris as he helped one of the kids reload their nerf gun.  Her name was Melissa and you kind of hated her.  That’s the problem with other parents.  You have to socialize with them whether you want to or not.  “I’d be advertising that everywhere.  She continued.  God the things I would do with that man.”

You pull the cake out of the box and put it on a tray.  “Well, he was just some guy I grew up with so …”  You shrug and go searching for the candles.

“Was it good?  I bet he’s a huge dom.   Did you hold you down and just fuck the shit out of you?”  She asks.  

Your eyes go wide and you feel your face get hot and you’re not sure if it’s embarrassment or fury.

“He totally did, didn’t he?   I might try and see if he’d like to go a round with me.”  She continues and got up moving towards Chris.  You feel your hands clench and release.  You watch her approach him and sit down.  Her hand goes to his knee and Chris laughs.  He laughs at whatever she said.

You drop the candles on the counter and flee from the room, hiding in your bedroom.  The mixture of feelings becoming overwhelming.  You thought you had your feelings for Chris in check again and now was this jealousy?  Or were you just disgusted in Melissa?  You pace the room not sure what to do.

Chris knocks on the door and pokes his head in.  “I thought we were doing the cake?”  He asks.

“Sorry.”  You say, shaking your head.  “Sorry.  I just…  I needed some space.”

Chris closes the door behind him and steps cautiously towards you.  “What happened?”

You shake your head.  “That … that woman… and you… she …”  You babble as you pace.

Chris stops you holding you by both arms.   “I’m not interested in anyone else here.”

You can’t even bring yourself to look up at him.  “She told me I should be boasting about having sex with you”

Chris cups your jaw and strokes his thumb over it.  “You probably should be.”  He laughs.  “Look at me.”

That makes you laugh and you look up.  “She said she was going try and pick you up.”

He whispers your name, looking deep into your eyes.  “There is no one else I’m interested in.”  He puts emphasis on the else this time.  His thumb still grazes over your skin.

“Else?”

He nods.  “You’re the only one I’m interested in.  I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”

“Chris?”  You breathe.  The sound of the party seems far off and unimportant now.  “What about Owen?”

“Owen is my son.  I love him.  That’s never going to change.”  He says.  “I want you.  I want to try this.  Not because of my image.  Not because I want to just have kids with only one person.  I just want you.  You are beautiful and funny and brave and smart.  You are the most selfless person I’ve ever met.  I just want to try us.  I’ll wait until you see it too.  But I’m not fucking any other moms at this party in the meantime.  Okay?”

Your breath catches. You aren’t even sure what to say.  You swallow and nod. He drops his hand. “You gonna come back to the party?”

You take his hand in yours.  “Just a second.”  You say quietly.

He looks down at you and raises his eyebrow.  “You okay?”

You nod and lean up.  He closes the distance pressing his lips to yours.  It’s brief and tender.  Something about it centers you.  “Later okay?  Party first.”

“Okay.”  You breathe.  He kisses your forehead and heads back into the noise and you trail after him.


	5. The Talk

“So, did you have a good birthday, bud?”

The sound of Chris’ voice travels down the hall as he talks to Owen.  You’re cleaning up after the party.  Packing Owen’s presents into a box and putting out the trash into large bags ready to take to the dumpster out the back.  The removalists were coming to pack up your apartment and take it all to Boston in the morning, so you needed to make sure it was ready.

“It was awesome!  I mean I’m sad I won’t get to see my friends much.  But we have google hangout and we can play Minecraft together online.  So that will be good.  Thanks for coming.”  Owen drops his voice and you can’t quite make out what he says next as you stack some toys in a box.

“Of course.  Owen.  I’m never going to miss another birthday.  I know I wasn’t here for the others.  But even when you’re 40 I’ll be there.”  Chris says.

“What if you’re dead by then?”  Owen replies, laughing.

“Zombie dad.”  Chris laughs. “Brains… brains…”

There was a sudden fit of loud laughter from the room and you moved into the kitchen to do the dishes.

“Do my presents need to go in the delivery truck?  I kinda want to look at them when we get there.”  Owen asks.

“Nah.  We can put them in my car if you like.  You can probably take your favorites with you in the car with your mom.”  Chris says.

“Can I go in the car with you?”  Owen asks hopefully.  You sigh.  Not that it’s bad.  Just another case of Owen trying to get back as much of the time he had lost as he can.

“Aww… your poor, mom.  I’d have you and Dodger and she’d be all alone.”   Chris says.

“Please?”  Owen whines.

“I’ll talk to her.  For now, you better go to sleep.  Want me to read?”  Chris asks.

Chris then starts reading from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  You finish the dishes and take the trash out to the dumpster.  When you get back you can hear Chris singing ‘Yesterday’  by the Beatles.  You go take a shower and when you get out Chris is sitting on your bed.  You startle.

“You wanna have that talk?”  He asks.

“Can I get dressed first?”

Chris laughs.  “Yeah sure.”  He steps into the hall and you change into your pajamas and collect him.

“Where’s Dodger?”  You ask as he follows you back into your room.

“Sleeping with Owen,”  Chris answers as he closes the door.  “Owen wants to ride with me to Boston.”

“Yeah, I heard.  That’s fine.”

He approaches you and runs his fingers down your arm.  “You get a little bit jealous?”

You nod your head.  “I don’t want you to date anyone else.”  You say quietly.

Chris smiles.  “That’s okay.  I only want to date you anyway.”

You sigh.  “Last time… when we kissed you made it seem like you only wanted me because I was Owen’s mom.”

Chris leads you to your bed and you sit down side by side.  “I was an idiot.  We kinda have a history of being idiots don’t we?”

You laugh and he takes your hands in his.  “I got caught up in the moment.  I did like you even back then.  But it was this mixed thing.  I was angry at you.  So angry.  But I could see why you did what you did and you’ve been so good.  I liked hanging ‘round you.  And you’re so beautiful. I love seeing you with Owen.  And even though you kept him from me you also gave him to me.  So when he called me dad that first time, I was just this massive ball of mixed feelings.  He called me dad and I was like ‘oh god, I’m his dad.  And you’re his mom.  And I like you.  We should be a family.’  But of course, that was a stupid thing to do.”

You lay back on the bed and sigh.  Chris lies down beside you.  You both roll on your sides and face each other.  It is a close and intimate position.  Staring directly into his soft blue eyes.  “What changed then?”

“Well, like I said.  I do like you.  I actually kinda love you.  But you didn’t hear that from me.”  He smirks and you snicker at his joke but it makes you both feel light and warm, and your chest feels tight and constricting.  “Owen told me that if I thought I liked you I shouldn’t ignore it.  That even if we did break up he’d still be my son.  That helped.  It made me decide I needed to sort through my feelings.  Which I’ve been doing.  And it comes back to this.  If I knew you without Owen, I’d still like you.  There’s a reason why we slept together that time.  And yeah a huge one was drugs.  But I’m attracted to you.  I like being around you.  I think you’re amazing.  So I want us to try being together.”

You reach over and run your finger down his cheek.  “You’re not scared of something going wrong?”

He smiles and his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Of course I am.  But I’ve weighed the cons of us breaking up with the pros of us being together.  The pros win.”

You lean up and kiss him.  It’s lingering but you don’t part your lips.  Just a soft warm press against each other.

He runs his hand down your arm.  “So what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking you should get more comfortable because you might be here for a long time.”  You say.

He tilts his head and scrunches his brow.  “That could be taken three ways.  Either you’re about to talk forever, you just asked to bang or you just asked me to marry you.”

You laugh and give him a shove.  “The first one.”

He climbs out of bed and takes his shoes and jeans off and throws his ball cap on top of them.  You both climb under the covers and lay on your sides looking at each other again.  “I really like you too, Chris.  I just… I don’t know how to be in a relationship at all.  Let alone with a celebrity.  Let alone with a celebrity that’s also the father of my kid.”

Chris sighs.  “It’ll be tough.  I’m not going to lie.  But that’s already the case.  Isn’t it?”

You nod.  His fans had not gone easy on you.  While they all loved seeing Chris with Owen (something that freaked you out if you were honest with yourself), you were getting so much shit slung in your direction.  You were the dumb, nasty, money grabbing, slut who tricked Chris Evans and now just wants his fame and money.  “It’s weird… I don’t worry about you.  I know you.  I see you with Owen.  I trust that the stupid rumors aren’t true because they are so off from the man I know.  It’s me I don’t trust.  I don’t trust that I am strong enough to be who you need me to be.”

Chris laughs and he presses his lips to your forehead.  “I need you to be you.  And what are you talking about not strong enough?  You raised a son alone in a city that you didn’t know.  And you’ve done an amazing job.  You are the strongest most together person I’ve ever met.”

You both edge a little closer together and Chris rests his hand on your hip.  “I just… how do you be a girlfriend?”  You say.

Chris laughs.  “Have you really not dated since we hooked up?”

You shake your head.  “No.  I just…”  You sigh.  “Getting pregnant to you the way I did was such a monumentally stupid thing I could ever dream of doing.  Like even if I hadn’t gotten pregnant.  Who doesn’t use a condom when they fuck someone they barely know and have no idea what their sexual history is like?  I’m kinda lucky that it was you, because of all the negative outcomes; unplanned pregnancy was the best one.”  You shake your head.  “So I didn’t trust myself after that.  I didn’t trust that any judgment I made about another man would be a good one.  What if that guy gives me chlamydia?  What if that guy cheats on me?  What if that guy hits me?  What if that guy is a pedophile?  I just decided for Owen’s sake more than anything that it was best if I just didn’t.”

“But you trust me?”  Chris says.

You nod.  “I had to let you in.  For Owen’s sake.  And you’ve proven that you’re trustworthy.  Also, I didn’t get chlamydia from you that time, so that’s a bonus.”

Chris bursts out laughing and rolls on his back grabbing his chest.  When he finally stops laughing he rolls back to you and wipes his eyes.  “That is a bonus.”  He says and starts laughing again.

When he finally stops laughing you quirk your eyebrow at him.  “You done?”  You ask.

“I think so.”  He says, giggling again.  “So you haven’t had an orgasm since me?”

This time you burst out laughing.   “Oh my god, Chris!”  You wheeze, shoving him.  You clutch at his Henley in hysterics.  “Okay… okay…”  You pant.  “A.  How presumptuous are you to assume you even gave me an orgasm?”

You roll out of bed and pad over to your wardrobe.  “Oh, I gave you one,”  Chris smirks.

“B.”  You continue pulling a cardboard box down from the cupboard around the size of a large shoe box.  “Even if I couldn’t get myself off just using my own hand.  Which I can.  They make these things to help you out in that department.”  You dump your collection of sex toys out on the bed.  There’s a pink silicon rabbit.  A small blue silicone g-spot vibe with a curved shape.  A steel bullet.  And a nobly rainbow colored Pyrex dildo.

Chris looks up at you and raises an eyebrow.  He picks up the rabbit and turns it over.  “I feel like this means we’re married now.  Got a kid.  Haven’t had sex in over ten years.  Seen your entire collection of sex toys.  That’s married life right?”

“I hope the sex part isn’t true.  Fuck.  Given how long it’s been for me, I’d be fucking every chance I got.”  You say.  You pack up the toys and put the box back where it came from.  Before you hop back in bed you switch off the light.

This time you lay with your head in the crook of his arm and he wraps his arms around you.  “So then…”  He says.

“I think so.  I’m scared.  But being scared isn’t enough to not try this.  And if I have to watch you date someone else it’ll kill me.”  You say.  “But I want to do it properly.  Not skipping ahead because we just want to be a family.  We date.  If that works.  We move in.  Then you propose.  We get married.  Then kids.  Not just suddenly living together and making more babies.”

“I can do that.”  Chris agrees.

You both just lie like that for a little while.  You drape yourself over Chris and nuzzle at his neck.  “You should go to the couch.  We should talk to Owen first.  I don’t want him to just find us in bed together.”

Chris whines.  “Really?  You’re gonna make me sleep on the fuckin’ couch?”

“Or the floor. It’s up to you really.”  You smirk.

Chris chuckles. “How about… and just hear me out here… instead… we just make out for a while?”

You laugh and run your hand over Chris’ cheek.  “Yeah, okay.”

You both adjust so you’re lying face to face again.  You rest your head on his bicep and start to kiss.  Slowly caressing his lips with yours. You nip at his bottom lip and his tongue pushes into your mouth.  He still tastes like sugar and frosting and it mixes with the minty toothpaste taste in your own mouth.

As you kiss your hands wander.  You slide your hands up under his Henley and run your fingertips over his abs.  They gently rise and fall over the defined muscles and you feel them ripple under your touch.

One of his hands cups your breast.  He gently runs his thumb over your nipple.  It starts hardening under his attention, so he pinches it.  You gasp and roll your hips against him.

Your lips barely part for more than to take a breath in.  His beard tickles your nose and makes your lips tingle.  Your lips are going numb and you’re light-headed when Chris’ hand slips into your pajama pants.

“Chris,” you gasp.  “We aren’t having sex.”

“I know.  I know.”  He whispers, his hand pressed against your stomach.  “I just want to get you off. Can I?”

You nod and his mouth is on yours again. His fingers slip between your folds.  You squirm against him as he strokes up and down your labia in broad strokes.

Chris moves his mouth to your ear.  “Shh… just relax.”  He whispers and softly kisses at your pulse point.

You will yourself to relax.  You roll onto your back and spread your legs for him and take deep, steadying breaths.  He kisses down your neck and along your jaw.  As you do relax for him, his fingers start focusing on your clit.

You moan loudly, and your body clenches up.  Chris’ lips press against yours, smothering the sound.  He pinches and rolls his fingers over your clit, and you don’t know if it’s just that’s he’s particularly good at it, or it’s just that it’s been so long since someone else has touched you like this, but you start to completely come apart.

You writhe under him.  Arching off the mattress.  Sweat beads on your body and it feels like your blood has been replaced with magma.  It pumps through your veins and pools in your abdomen.  Chris pushes two fingers inside you and it’s like he pushes on a trigger opening a gate inside of you.  You come hard.  Crying out against his lips.

He slowly strokes you through your orgasm, and when you finally relax, your breath slowly coming back under control, he takes his hand away and grins at you.  “You’re loud.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”  You say and lean up and peck his lips.

“Okay.  I’m gonna have a shower and go hit the couch.”  He says, peppering your face and neck with little kisses.  “I’m excited.  Are you excited?”

You look up at him and cup his jaw.  “I am.”

“We’ll tell Owen in the morning?”  Chris asks.

You kiss him softly.  “Sounds like a plan.  Night, dork.”

“Night, sweetheart.”

He almost skips out of the room and you snuggling into your bed feeling really hopeful about the future for the first time in a long time.


	6. The First Date

All your first dates up until now had taken a similar route.  You’d spend a few hours alone getting ready.  The guy showing up while you were almost but not quite ready.  Being taken somewhere.  Dinner.  A club.  To the movies.  Then you came home.  If it went well, there might be making out or even sex.  If not, you’d give them an awkward hug and head inside alone.

That was a long time ago.  Back then you didn’t have a kid.  You went to college and worked part-time.  Now things were different.  You had a full time job.  You had a son.  Also your date was starting by getting home late from work to find the man you were seeing playing ball in the backyard with your son.  His son.

Dodger is running around trying to get the ball before it was caught by one of them.  They all look excited and happy.  Chris is wearing a Henley and sweatpants.  When he sees you he smiles up at you.

“You’re late!”  He says.

“Work.  How’d everything go.”  You ask.

“Good.  I like this whole ‘picking my kid up from school thing’.”  He says.  He throws the ball to Dodger and Dodger runs off with it.

“Dad!”  Owen whines and takes off after the dog.

“You gonna get ready?”  Chris asks, coming over and kissing your cheek.

You lean against his chest and inhale.  He’s sweaty and still running quite warm but he smells good.  Earthy and salty.  You wrap your arms around his waist and he kisses you on top of the head.  His arms closing around you.  “Did you just sniff me?”

“Mm-hmm.”  You hum.  “You smell good.”

He gives you a squeeze and lets you go, smacking you on the ass.  “Go get ready.”

“You go get ready.”  You counter.

“I will.  I was waiting for you to get back.  You want me to drop Owen with your Ma?”  Chris asks.

You had rented a place a block down from both yours and Chris’ mom’s places.  You had worried that the meddling might get too much. But so far so good.  It was nice being close to them again after ten years doing the parenting thing alone in New York.

You lean up and kiss him again.  Despite not having actually been on a date with Chris yet you had already fallen into a casual familiarity.  He didn’t sleep over but when he was around you touched in an unconscious way.  Hands reaching out and brushing over each other as you passed in the hall.  Quick stolen kisses in the kitchen while one of you cooked.  Standing together like this.  Leaning against him where if you wanted to you kissed.  It had been a long time since you had had this with anyone.  You’re not sure you’ve ever really had this with anyone.  You were so young when you got pregnant, boyfriends, before Chris happened, were the kind who snuck in your bedroom window, not the kind who you were domestic with.

Chris never stayed the night.  But he was around a lot.  Your house was mostly unpacked because he’d spent three days helping you do it.  When you started working and Owen started school he picked him up every day and was here waiting for you.  You had dinner as a family.  He helped Owen with his homework and read to him to sleep.  He’d then come to the couch and the two of you would make out.  He never pushed you for more.  He seemed quite comfortable with taking it slow like you’d asked.

Only now, you weren’t so sure anymore.  He felt so right.  More right than any decision you’d ever made up until this point.  He was fun to be around.  He was patient and kind with not only you but Owen.  He was Owen’s dad.

It also didn’t hurt he was extremely easy on the eyes.  That he only had to smile at you the right way and it felt like your underwear and just disintegrated.

“If you don’t mind.”  You say.  “Owen!  Come give me a kiss hello and then grab your stuff so that your dad can take you to grandma’s!”  You yell.

Owen runs over and cringes as you give him a hug and a kiss.  “How was school?”  You ask.

“Good.”  He answers.

“Did you make any friends?”  You push.

He shrugs.  “Yeah.  A guy named Levi.  He had a card game called Flux.  He asked if I wanted to play and we played with a few other people over lunch.”

“Sounds good.  I’m glad you’re making friends.  Remember you can tell me or your dad if you aren’t happy or you’re not settling in.  You don’t have to just live with it.”  You say, putting on your mom voice.

“Yeah, yeah,”  Owen says.  He does give you a hug before dashing inside with Dodger on his heels.

Owen had been delighted to find out that you and Chris were going to start seeing each other.  He had big plans for your wedding already.  You had a lot of fears going into the whole ‘dating Chris Evans’ thing.  Most of them revolving around his celebrity.   But your biggest two was that part of you was doing this for Owen’s sake.  The other one was, how badly he’d take it if it didn’t work out.

You wrap your arms around Chris’ waist and he cups your jaw kissing you slowly.  His tongue just barely teasing over yours.  When he breaks the kiss he leans his forehead on yours and strokes his thumbs over your jaw.  “I’m really falling for you, ya know?”

“Mmm… me too.”  You breathe.

“So… tell me…”  He whispers, forehead still pressed against yours.  “You the kind of woman who puts out on the first date?”

You start laughing and pinch his side.  “I thought you were a romantic, Evans.”  You say, heading inside.

He slaps your ass as you turn away from him.  “I am romantic!”

After Chris takes Owen you go upstairs to get ready.  You dress in something flirty and colorful.  You style your hair and do your makeup and chose the pair of shoes you own that fits somewhere on that line between being pretty and being comfortable.

Chris arrives about 45 minutes later.  He normally just lets himself in.  Tonight he rings the doorbell and when you answer he is dressed in suit pants and a blue shirt his has unbuttoned at the collar and the sleeves rolled up on.   He’s also holding a bouquet of red roses.

“Aww… Chris.  You are a romantic.”  You coo.

“Told you.”  He says, kissing your cheek.

You take the flowers inside and put them in the only thing you can find that you’ve unpacked that will hold them.  It’s a water jug with a sun painted on the side.

“Looks good.”  You say, putting the jug on the kitchen table.  He laughs at you and takes your hand.  “Come on.  We have a date to go on.”

He drives you to a little Italian Restaurant.  You’ve actually been here before and apparently so has he because he comes in through the back entrance into the kitchen and some of the people greet him by name.

“Chris!  Good to see ya, man!”  The chef says.  He then turns to you and narrows his eyes.  “This the one then?”

Chris introduces you and you to what turns out to be his cousin Michael.

“Did you really keep having my cuz’s kid from him?”  Michael asks.

You aren’t sure how you’re supposed to react so you give a lame laugh and nod your head.

“Give her a break okay.   Shit’s in the past.”  Chris says.

Michael nods and pats Chris on the back but you pretty much know you’re never going to be his favorite person.

You get taken to a booth in a quiet corner and given water and menus.  The waitress takes your drink order and leaves you alone.

“Sorry about Mike.  He means well.”  Chris says, looking over the menu at you.

You frown and hold your menu up to shield your face.  The confrontation has thrown you and you aren’t sure what to do.

Chris puts his finger on the menu our holding and pushes it down.  “He got to you, didn’t he?”

“They all hate me, Chris.  How will we work if your family all think I’m the most selfish bitch on the planet?”  You ask.

Chris sighs.  He takes the menu from your hand and puts it on the table before taking both your hands and holding them to his lips.  “They don’t know you.  They just know you did something they see as being unforgivable.  When the gossip mill ran wild through my family there was a lot of noise.  And to begin with, I fed it.  I was really fuckin’ mad at you, ya know?  I felt like my fuckin’ heart had been ripped out.”

You want to look away from him, you feel so ashamed again.  But you know he’s not trying to hurt you.  So you keep your eyes locked to his soft blue ones.

“But I didn’t know you then either.  Not really.”  He continues.  “I do now.  And I - I love you.  So I know when they know you, so will they.”

“Your mom knows me.”  You frown.  “She hates me too.”

Chris chuckles.  “No, she doesn’t.  She is super protective of me.  And she hates that she had all these years not knowing her grandson was her grandson.  She likes you fine.”

You take a breath in and release it slowly.  “Really?”

“Promise.”  He agrees.

“You just told me you loved me.”  You say.

Chris laughs and picks his menu back up.  “Thought I was gonna get away with that Scott free.”

You pick up yours again too and start browsing it.  “I can pretend it didn’t happen if you want.”

He shakes his head.  “No.  It’s good you know.  You don’t need to … I dunno… anything really.  It’s soon.  I’ve just been feeling it for a long time.”

“Chris .. I -”

Chris waves you off.  “It’s okay.  It’s too soon.  I know it is.  I just do.  So… yeah.”  He waves his hands around indication this story has reached its end point.

The waitress comes with your drinks and takes your order.  When she leaves Chris reaches over the table and takes your hand.

“Why me, Chris?”  You ask, looking up at him.  “You’re Chris Evans.  You have people fantasizing about you day and night.  Thousands of people.  You could have just about anyone.  Why me?”

He laughs but it doesn’t sound like there’s any humor in it.  “Yeah… anyone.  That’s why I’m still single at 35.”

“Sorry.”  You say quietly.

He shakes his head.  “It’s fine.  I get it.  The thing is, it’s really hard to maintain a relationship when you’re the guy everyone lusts after.  Especially when I have to leave town all the time.  I can’t say it’s not something I worry about for us too.  There are a lot of rumors that go around about me that have no basis in reality.  Me fucking strange women in bathrooms.  Me being in relationships with people who are just my friends.  Me being on drugs.  Fucking hookers.  Catching every STD.  That on top of the long periods apart tends to tank things pretty quickly.”  He slides around the booth so he’s sitting next to you and puts his arm around your shoulder.  “Can I ask you something?  When was the last time you did something, made a decision relating to your life where you didn’t think about how it will affect someone else?  Where you just went; I want to do that for me.”

You sigh.  “It was that night Chris.  I haven’t done anything that I haven’t thought about at least how it affects Owen since I got high and had sex with you.”

“Even now… when you just questioned my family accepting you.  Was that for me or for you?”  He asks.

“I was worried about you.  I know you’re close to them.”  You answer.

His large hand goes to your jaw, and he strokes his thumb over your cheek.  “You are so selfless and funny and kind and beautiful.  You never take shit, but somehow you still manage to give so much of yourself.  I don’t know how you do it.”

He leans in and kisses you.  You wrap your arms around his neck and relax into it, letting his tongue dip into your mouth and meeting it with yours.

That’s how you stay until the waitress comes with your food.  After dinner, you and Chris go and see a movie.  You go to a cinema that has those reclining chair and waitstaff to bring you drinks and food.  You order the death by chocolate dessert plate to share and a cosmo for you and a beer for him.

About halfway through the film, you move from your chair to his.  Squeezing in beside him and resting your head on his chest.  He trails his fingers up and down your side.

On the way back home all you talk about is the movie as you drive back to your place.  He pulls up and you both get out of the car and walk to your door.  You pull your keys out of your bag and go to unlock your door.

Chris puts his hand on your shoulder.  “What no goodbye kiss?”  He says as you turn your head to look at him.

“Well, not until tomorrow.”  You smirk.

He engulfs you in his arms pulling you against him.  “On a first date?  Man, you do put out easy.”

“I thought that was a well-established fact.”  You tease.  “But by all means, you’re free to say no.”

You start walking backward leading Chris into your house.  He kicks the door closed behind him and lifts you up off the ground.  You wrap your legs around him and you frantically kiss as he carries you to your bedroom.  There are still random boxes placed in the hall and he bumps into them as he goes.

You get to your room and he pushes you against the wall, slowly letting you back to your feet and he cups your jaw and his tongue battles with yours.  You bite at his plump lower lip and he growls deep in the back of his throat.

His hand slide over your jaw and down your neck.  The way they feel against you makes your skin feel warm but at the same time goosebumps form.  They move down your back and unzip your dress.  He pulls back from you breaking the kiss.  You look up at him.  His eyes are clouded with lust and his lips are pink and swollen.  He runs his tongue over his top lip and slowly slides his hands down your arm, pushing the straps of your dress before them.

Despite how hot you feel a shiver runs through you as your dress slips to the ground and pools around your feet.

“Chris…”  You breathe, reaching up and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Mmm?”  He hums, his fingertips trailing over the line between the fabric of your bra and your skin.

“I feel like an idiot.  Because I love you too.  Did I waste 10 years?  Could we have just been a family back then?”  You ask.

He nuzzles against your cheek.  His beard scratching your skin.  “No.”  He whispers.  “You were right.  The man I was then.  He’s not who I am now.”

You reach the bottom of the buttons and push his shirt off.  It falls near your dress and you take a moment to size him up as you unfasten his belt.  His body is a work of art.  Muscular and defined and with the perfect amount of body hair.  Saliva pools in your mouth as you look at the way his Adonis belt draws your eyes down towards his cock, still hidden in his pants.

His is missing the Kanji tattoo he had on his arm when you were last together.  There is, however, a new one on his clavicle.  You kiss it and flick your tongue over it.  He groans and tilts his head back as you do.

You get his belt off and he lifts you off your feet and turns you.  Slowly you walk backward towards the bed.  Each step shedding more clothes.  Your shoes.  Your bra.  His pants and socks.  Finally, you both drop your underwear and he lifts you, sitting you on the end of the bed.

You look up at him as he stands in front of you looking down.  His cock, rock hard before him.  You take it in your hand and pump it a couple of times before leaning forward and running your tongue up his length.  He moans as you swirl your tongue over the head as you gaze up at him.

A smile plays over your lips and you start to suck.  Just the head first.  You use a lot of suction, hollowing your cheeks and lapping your tongue over it.  Chris lets out a hiss and his hands bunch in your hair.   You take him deep in the back of your throat and curl your tongue around the shaft.

Chris’ hips move a little, just a gentle roll that never pushes him further than you can take.  You’re hands squeeze his ass cheeks.  They’re firm and muscular.  You find yourself really enjoying yourself.  The way his cock feels in your mouth.  The taste of his precome as it drips onto your tongue.  The soft groans and whimpers he makes.

You soon grow impatient though.  It’s been so long for you.  You need him desperately.  You let him go and he immediately drops to his knees, yanking you to the edge of the bed and putting his knees over his shoulders.  He kisses the inside of your thighs.  Sucking hard on patches of skin so that you’re sure he’s marking you.

He places a large open mouth kiss on your pussy.  He sucks as he pulls away making you gasp and arch up off the mattress.  Chris flattens his tongue and swipes up.  He teases you with it.  Licking wide around your labia and only briefly touching on your clit.

Your body buzzes like a live wire and you squirm under him.  “Chris, please.”  You beg.  “I need you.”

Chris chuckles and focuses his tongue on your clit.  He flicks his tongue over it before sucking it into his mouth.  You keen, arching up off the bed.  He plunges to of his fingers into your cunt and you squeeze around them.

He hums against you as you twist under him.  You feel his hand pressing down on your hip.  Holding you into place and a moment later his fingers touch on your g-spot.  You cry out and buck against him.  Your fingers clutching at your sheets.  He focuses on that spot pressing and dragging his fingers over it.

You start panting and chanting the word ‘fuck’ under your breath.  Chris held you in place as he dragged your orgasm out of you.  You could feel the pressure of it running through you.  When it broke your whole body spasmed with it.

Chris strokes you through your orgasm.  When he gets up off the floor he smiles down at you.  He collects his pants up off the floor and you sit up and watch as he pulls his wallet out and takes out a condom.

“Good thinking.”  You smirk.

He laughs and climbs into bed, sitting up against the headboard.  “I do like to learn from past mistakes.”  He rolls the condom on and offers you his hand.  “Though the more time passes the more I realize that might have been the best mistake I’ve ever made.”

You let him guide you over his lap and he pulls his legs up behind you. You slowly lower yourself down on his cock.  “You old softie.”  Your teasing cut off by a low moan as he stretches and fills you.

You start to rock against him.  He wraps his arms around you and holds one hand on your neck and the other at the small of your back.  You start kissing him, tasting yourself off his lips.  You try and go slow.  Make this that first-time connection between two people.  The concept goes out the window.  You become frantic.  Kissing each other desperately.  Pulling hair.  Bouncing hard in his lap.

You come again.  Your legs tremble and press against his side.  He pushes you back and pulls your legs up onto his shoulder as your orgasm still quakes through you.  He starts fucking hard into you.  You stretch your hands up over your head and clutch at the sheets as your back curves away from the mattress.  “Fuck, yes!  Fuck me hard!”  You cry.

He pounds into you.  His eyes locked with yours.  He holds your hip with one hand, his fingers biting into you, with the other he circles your clit.  Another orgasm takes hold of you and this time it brings Chris along with you.  He grunts as he spills inside of you.

You let your legs slip down and he kisses you.  “I love you.”  He breathes.

“I love you too, Chris.”  You reply, pulling him down against you and kissing him hard.

He slips from within you and you both go clean up a little and get ready for bed.  When you both get back to bed he wraps you in his arms.  “Do you think I can start sleeping over more regularly?  I mean when Owen is here too.  I kinda want to do the morning rush.”

You sigh happily.  The thought of you actually getting to be a family makes you feel warm all over.  “Yeah.  I’d like that.”


	7. The Proposal

Chris follows Owen back into your house.  Owen throws his bag on the table and heads straight to the PS4.  Chris laughs and shakes his head.

“You forgetting something there, pal?”  He asks, looking at Owen’s creeper shaped backpack.

“Dad!”  Owen whines, not moving from the couch.

Chris smiles.  Even though he has been basically living with you and Owen for eight months now, he has still loved every time he had to ‘be the dad’.  “Don’t give me ‘dad’.  You know the routine.”

Owen gets up and goes to the table pulling out his homework.  Chris heads into the kitchen and puts together some snacks of popcorn, fruit, and cheese and brings them out with a glass of milk.

“Need any help?”  He asks.

Owen shakes his head.  “Nah, it’s easy.”

It doesn’t take him long before he’s finished the activity sheet’s he’d been set and he packs them back into his bag.  He goes to get up and Chris touches his hand.

“Can I just talk to you for a sec?”  Chris asks.

Owen sits back down and eyes him suspiciously.  “What did I do?”

Chris laughs.  “Nothing I’m aware of.  Why, what did you do?”

“Nothing!”  Owen yelps and Chris laughs harder.

“You’re not in any trouble.  I just needed to talk to you about something.”  Chris say.  He runs his hand through his hair and scratches at his beard.

“What is it?”  Owen asks.

Chris takes a deep breath.  “I want to ask your mom to marry me.”

Owen’s face lights up.  “Really?  Oh my god!  Yes!”

Chris let out a breath.   He had been so scared Owen would be against the idea.  He hadn’t realized how nervous he’d gotten to ask his permission.  “So you’re okay with it?  I wanted to ask your permission first.”

Owen gets up and hugs Chris tightly.  “Yes!  Of course, I am!”  He stands back his hands still on Chris’ shoulders.  “Do you have a ring?  How are you gonna ask her?”

Chris smiles up at his son.  “I was hoping you could help me plan that.”

* * *

Your impromptu weekend trip to Disney World with Chris and Owen was a little surprising but having been in a relationship with Chris for a year now had shown you that trips to Disney or Las Vegas could come at any time.  

You stay at the Grand Floridian in a two bedroom suite.  It’s only the weekend so you fly in on Friday and spend all of Saturday at Epcot and after a dinner at Victoria and Albert’s you soak in the spa as Chris puts Owen to bed.  You smile as you hear Chris’ voice drift down to the bathroom as he sings ‘You and me’ from ‘Oliver and Company’.

After a little while, Chris comes and joins you in the bathroom.  “That looks pretty good.”  He says as he strips off his clothes.

“It’s very nice, too bad you’re not invited.”  You tease, blocking his entry with your leg.

Chris makes an exaggerated sigh and clutches at his chest.  “You wound me.  I guess no foot rub for you.”

You laugh and move your leg letting him get in.  “If a foot rub is on offer.”

Chris sinks into the water with a sigh.  He lifts your leg up into his lap and starts massaging the arches of your feet.  You moan and let your head fall back on the edge of the tub.

“Did today wear you out too much?”  Chris asks.

You shake your head.  “No more than Disney normally does.  Could have done without riding Test Track five times in a row.”  You say, letting out another moan as he hits a rather tender spot.

Chris laughs.  “No one said you had to ride it.”

You roll your eyes.  “Oh yeah?  So that ‘mom, mom, come on mom’ was my imagination?”

Chris laughs again and moves to your other foot.  “He would have lived with just me.”

“He is being remarkably well behaved.  He only asked for a couple of things in the gift shop and he has been using all his manners.  I’m starting to wonder if we brought the right kid along with us.”  You muse.

Chris shrugs and puts your foot down.  “Well, it was a mid school term trip.  I told him he had to be on his best behavior.”  He grabs your ankle and pulls you into his lap.

You yelp and wrap your legs around his waist.  “When has that ever made any difference?”

Chris nudges your chin up and starts kissing your throat.  You wrap your arms around his neck and roll your hips against him.  “He’s a good kid.  Just be grateful.”  Chris says and captures your lips with his own.  You lick over the corner of his mouth and your tongues press against each other.

You pull back and look down at him.  “I’m not fucking you in the bath.”  You say.

He smirks up at you.  “Guess the bath is done then.”  He says and stands, holding you wrapped around him.  You squeal as he steps out of the tub and sets you on your feet.

“Damn it.  I was enjoying that bath.”  You say as he lets the water out.  You grab a towel and wrap it around yourself.

“I’ll make it up to you,”  Chris says wrapping a towel low on his hips.  He then lifts you and carries you to the king-sized bed, tossing you on the mattress.  You had dismantled the Mickey Mouse towel arrangement when you hopped in the shower but the rose was still sitting in the middle of the bed.  It bounces away from you as you landed on the mattress, scattering petals everywhere.

Chris stalks over the mattress towards you like a lion about to go in for the kill.  “No, Chris.”  You squeal and back away from him, giggling.

“Yes, Chris.”  He smirks and grabs your ankle pulling you back.  He starts kissing up the inside of your leg.

You shake your head.  “Nu-huh.”

Chris smirks, slowly pressing soft kisses into the inside of your leg.  “Yes, Chris?”

You start giggling and shake your head.

“Yes, Chris?”  Chris continues, moving higher up your leg.

You shake your head again biting your bottom lip.

Chris sighs dramatically and drops your leg.  “Oh well, too bad I guess.”

You pounce on him, pushing him back on the bed and kissing him hard.  He wraps his arms around you and bunches his hands in your hair.  You suck on his bottom lip and he grinds his cock up against you.  You straddle his lap, pressing his cock between your folds and rocking against it.  Chris props himself up and starts kissing your breasts.  He sucks and nips one nipple until it hardens into a peak before moving to the other breast.  You moan and let your head fall back, giving him complete access to you.

He grabs your hips and suddenly thrusts up into you.  You gasp and your fingers dig into his back.  “Yes, Chris.”  You moan.

He chuckles.  “See.  Yes, Chris.”  He teases and starts thrusting up into you.

You move together.  You rocking in his lap, him thrusting up into you.  Chris can’t seem to stop kissing you.  His lips never leave your skin as he kisses your lips, your neck, along your collarbone and your breasts.  Your body buzzes and feels warm, but more than that, you feel connect and loved.  This isn’t just the recreational fucking you and Chris normally participating in.  It’s lovemaking.

His fingers go to your clit and he circles them over it.  You start to pant.  “Oh fuck.  Fuck, Chris.”  You babble as you feel your climax baring down on you.  “I’m going to come.”

“That’s it, beautiful.  Come for me.  You know I love it.”  He purrs against your ear as he holds you tightly against him.

You let go.  Your orgasm consuming you.  You cling to him, biting into his shoulder.  The way your pussy pulses around him milks his cock and he comes inside of you.

You both collapse down on the bed and Chris curls himself around you and nuzzle into your neck.  “I love you, babe.”  He whispers.

You look up at him and peck his lips.  “I love you too.”

“You make me really happy, ya know?  I know we had an unconventional start, but I feel like with you this is the person I’m supposed to be.”  He whispers.

You run your fingers through his beard and smile up at him.  “You’re a good man, Chris Evans.  I’m glad I make you as happy as you make me.”

* * *

The following day you’d planned to spend in the Magic Kingdom.  As usual, Chris has escorts for him in the park.  Sometimes that means actually taking staff tunnels to get through if the fans get too much.  As this was an unscheduled midterm trip to Disney it’s been pretty laid back with only one person actually having the courage to approach him.  So the escorts mostly just skip you to the heads of the line on the rides.

“We should get a photo in front of the castle,”  Owen suggests.

You narrow your eyes at him.  “You never want photos anywhere.”

He grins up at you.  “Now’s your chance.  Family photo.”

You laugh and shake your head.  “Well alright.  That okay with you?”  You ask Chris.

Chris shrugs.  “Yeah, sounds good.  Ma would love a pic like that.”

You head towards Cinderella’s castle.  When you get there you go stand in front and the staff takes a few family pictures.  The kind where they edit in Disney Characters later and charge you for them.

“Hey, mom.  Dad said there’s a hotel room in the castle and even he can’t book it.”  Owen says as your directed into different poses.

“Yeah.  They do a draw.  That’s the only way you can stay in there.”  You agree.

Where do you think it would be?”  Owen asks.  The photographer snaps a photo and you turn and look up at the castle.  “I don’t really know.  Maybe up there.”  You say.  Pointing at the second tallest part of the castle.  When you turn back Chris is on his knee holding out a ring box.  Your hands fly to your mouth and it’s like time slows down.

You’re slightly aware of Owen jumping up and down beside you and the click-whirr of the photographer taking photos.  Chris says your name and it sounds really far off.  You blink your eyes because it feels like you’re about to start crying.

“Babe, we have had the most backward relationship ever, but I don’t regret anything.  You are so kind and smart and just… amazing.  I love you and I want our family to be a family.  Will, you marry me?”  He says.

You try to speak but it just comes out a squeak.  You end up just nodding your head frantically.  You hear Owen say yes as Chris slides the vintage diamond ring on your finger.  People around you start cheering and Chris stands up and pulls you into a kiss.


	8. The Wedding

Chris straightens his tie and looks in the mirror.  His heart is racing and has been on and off since he got up this morning.  Today was the day.  After months and months of planning, people absolutely losing their fucking minds on the internet, trying to convince the odd stray relative that he both loved and trusted you, a Vegas stag party that lasted four days (two of which were still unaccounted for), he is marrying you. **  
**

The gray Gucci suit he wears is tailored to fit him exactly.  It’s three pieces and hugs his body without pulling tight anywhere.  You’d said you’d wanted gray and handed him a few color swatches, so gray it is.  With the notable exception of the cornflower blue tie that matched the orchid, he wore in his lapel.

Your relationship hadn’t been standard meet the girl, start dating, fall in love, get married, have kids thing he’d always expected.  That was always how he’d planned it at the very least.  The universe doesn’t really care for the plans of mere mortals.  So instead the way it had played out was you’d grown up together.  Hooked up at a party and then disappeared for the next ten years.  When he’d seen you again you had a nine-year-old son that just so happened to be his.

It had taken a lot of juggling and healing, but Chris was now comfortably a dad.  Not only that he was in love.  That part he had not expected at all.  But here he was, about to stand at the end of the aisle and wait to see you walk down that garden path in your wedding dress.  He was excited and terrified all at once.

“Dad, can you help me with this?”

Owen’s voice snaps him out of his daydream and he turns to look at his son.  Owen was thirteen now.  He’d had to teach him how to shave.  Owen had laughed the whole time and kept repeating ‘are you sure you actually know how to do this?’  He was also prone to random bouts of sullenness.  But all in all, he was a good kid and Chris was really proud of him.  He still had moments that he’d wished he’d been there from the start, but there was still plenty of life experiences still left to share together.

Owen was fumbling with his tie.  Chris steps over to him and helps him to fix the double Windsor knot that Owen was struggling with.  He’s wearing a black two-piece suit.  He’s a skinny kid, much like Chris was back when he was thirteen, but tall.  He was almost as tall as his dad was already.  “You look good, bud.  How about me?”

Owen smiles.  “Yeah, dad.  Ma’s gonna love it.”

There’s a knock on the door and Scott comes in.  “You guys ready?  The way you’re going she’s gonna get there before we do.”

Chris runs his hand along the shoulders of Owen’s jacket.  “Yeah, I think so.  We better head over there.”

* * *

You stand, taking a few deep breaths as your bridesmaids and your mother fuss around you.  Your dress is over the top, but you were told that there was a chance of photos leaking so going over the top didn’t hurt.  It’s a v-neck with a low cut back and a long flowing skirt that pools on the floor around your feet.  It has metallic flowers overlaid onto Chantilly lace.  You don’t look like a typical bride, but there was nothing typical about any of this.

Your stylist fixes your tiara into your hair.  Having a stylist was never something you had expected.  Yet you’ve used one a couple of times now.  Mostly for movie red carpets.  Generally, though you try and support Chris less publicly than that, letting the rest of his family attend events with him.

She adjusts your breasts again adding a little more tape.  “You’re completely spilling out of this dress.”  She says.

You laugh.  “Yeah, this low cut may have been a mistake in hindsight.”  You agree.

She laughs and stands back to look at you.  “I’ll give your mom some tape just in case, but I’ll be around too.”

You smile and thank her before looking over to your dad.  “How do I look?”

He returns your smile with such love it makes your heart swell.  “You look beautiful, darling.  How are you feeling?”

“A little queasy.”  You reply.

“To be expected.”  Your mother says.  “You ready?”

You nod and your father offers you his elbow and you head outside.  It’s Florida, so it’s hot even though it is fall.  The Cinderella pumpkin carriage is waiting for you along with some security.  You climb in and it starts moving into the park.

“I’m so proud of you, you know?”  Your dad says, patting your hand.  “It would have been so easy to try and trap that boy into this.  But instead, you decided to take the hard route because you thought it would protect Owen.  I know because you’re now getting married you think you made the wrong choice, but you did it for the right reasons.  And you did an amazing job raising Owen alone.”

You feel tears threatening to break and you run your fingertip under your eyelashes to brush them away.  “Thank you, dad.”  You whisper.

He gives your hand a squeeze and kisses your cheek.  The pumpkin carriage moves through the parks and arrives at the croquet lawn.  One of the footmen takes your hand, helping you out.

All eyes have turned your way.  The crowd is full of family and close friends, plus a large selection of Chris’ celebrity friends.  Your father offers you his elbow and a harp starts playing ‘Marry You’ by Bruno Mars and you start walking down the path made between the white chairs in flower petals.

Chris’ face lights up when he sees you.  Standing beside him is Owen who is smiling widely.  Scott flanks Owen’s other side.  By the time you make it down the path, Chris has started crying.  You can’t help but kiss him as soon as you reach him.

The minister clears his throat and begins.

The ceremony is the standard fare.  Neither of you really wanting to go off book too much.  Owen stumbles a little when he tries to get out the ring.  When it gets to the kiss the bride bit, Chris dips you back and kisses you deeply.

You do the legal paperwork and take photos around the park before going back to the Grand Floridian for the reception. Everything feels like a whirlwind.  Dinner is served.  There are pan-seared scallop and a strawberry and frisée salad for starters.  A soup course of Lobster Bisque and Italian Wedding Soup.  For entrée a French-Cut Chicken Breast and Jumbo Shrimp and Scallops Brochette or White Bean Ravioli with Herbed Saffron Cashew Cream.  All these dishes you carefully chosen, you barely even managed to taste because everyone wanted to talk to you or take your photo.  Plus that queasy feeling never quite let up.

After the dinner speeches were made, first your dad telling stories of Chris and you as kids and repeating how proud he is of you.  Chris’ dad gets up next and follows a similar theme from the childhood stories but adding how surprised he was to find out about Owen and how much he loves seeing him as a father.

Then Owen gets up.  “He-hello.”  He says, the nerves showing in the shake of his voice.  “My name is Owen.  I grew up with just my mom.  She’s a really good mom.  But I did always have a hope that one day I’d get to meet my dad.  One day by complete accident I did.  I didn’t expect that he’d be Captain America though.  He started out being a really good dad.  Then he was a really good boyfriend to my mom.  She is much happier and more chill with him around.  So now I’m sure he’ll be a really good husband too.  I love you both so much.  So cheers to my mom and dad.”

Everyone claps and glasses are raised.  Owen returns to the table and sits back down beside you.  You hug him and kiss the top of his head, while Chris wraps his arms around the both of you.  Chris then gets up to speak.  The way he looks in that suit and the way he moves draws everyone’s attention right away.

“First of all, I’d like to thank you all for being here with us.  It really means the world to both of us.”  He says when he gets to the podium.  “For my whole life, I had expected my life to play out a certain way.  I’d spend my youth messing around.  I’d start straightening up and meet someone I fell head over heels for.  We’d get married.  Then we’d have kids.  It’s funny how life doesn’t give a fuck about your plans.  Turns out what happened was; I met the love of my life when we were both little kids running around the backyard in our underwear.  I had my first kid while I was still fucking around in my twenties.  And now, finally I’ve found them both again and we can be a family.”

He looks over to you with love filling his eyes.  “People always ask me if I was mad when I found out she’d hidden Owen from me.  Of course, I was.   Who wouldn’t be?  The next question I usually get is how I could have forgiven her.  That question is easily answered if you know her.  She’s the most kind, brave, intelligent, amazing person I’ve ever met.  Falling in love with her was inevitable as breathing in.  I am so excited that I get to now be her husband.  I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her.  So I’d like you all to raise your glasses for the crazy way life works and to my wife.”

The last of the speeches happen.  Scott speaks as does your maid of honor.  When they’re all wrapped you and Chris are called onto the floor for your first dance.  ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight’ starts playing and you and Chris begin to move around the dance floor in the dance you have been practicing for months now.

“You look beautiful you know?”  Chris says, gazing down at you.

“Thank you.”  You say, leaning up and pressing your lips to his just briefly.  “Would you say I’m glowing?”

Chris opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again.  You can actually see the wheels turning behind his eyes.  “Are you…”

You smirk up at him and he spins you.  “Pregnant?”  You finish, as you spin back into his arms.  “That’s right.”

“Babe…”  He says, his voice cracking.  “Oh my god.”  He pulls you into a hard kiss, the music forgotten.  You both just stand there kissing, his hand in your hair, yours clinging to his broad back.  The room might as well be empty apart from the two of you.  His lips slowly caress yours until your lips start going numb. He pulls back and you see he’s crying again.

You reach up and brush a tear away.  “You’re such a softie, Evans.”

“Don’t make fun of me.  I’m really happy.”  He says, as you start dancing again.

You rest your head on his chest.  “You think we’ll ever get pregnant because we planned it?”

Chris starts laughing. “Who knows.  Like I said, life doesn’t really care about plans.  But whatever happens, I am loving every minute of it.”


End file.
